The Lost Daughter of Minerva
by Lady of the Evergreen
Summary: Once thought dead by Minerva McGonagall, Esmeralda grew up in an orphanage, put there by a former teacher and friend of Minerva. When she becomes eleven, she is called upon to come to Hogwarts. But what happens when Minerva and Esmeralda feel as if they know eachother? This is another OC story, please don't hate me!
1. A New Life

Esmeralda smiled and watched quietly as the other children ran around the field. I turned back to the dying embers in front of me. The orphanage had taken all of us to the forest as a field trip for good behaviour. I was entranced by the glow of the dampening flames. For some reason I was drawn to touch them. I reached my hand out and gasped as something happened. The flames seemed to dance on my palm as I watched. I saw the flames mysteriously make a shape. A heart.

My guardian shrieked in terror when she saw my hand, bathed in the glow of the flames in my hand. I immediantly shook away the fire from my hand and it vanished. It had happened again. For the past month, strange occurrences were happening to me. I was bewildered by what had happened. All of the children were afraid to come near me. Before I could question it more, an owl flew above me and dropped a letter at my feet. I picked it up as my caretaker stared at me in wonder and fear. The children had all retreated behind her, looking at me as if I were a beast, ready to hurt them.

I tore the letter open and read the page silently.

Dear Miss Esmeralda,

It is a pleasure to inform you that you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Be ready to attend in two days,

We will be sending someone to help you get the supplies you need tomorrow,

I'm looking foreward to meeting you,

From, Headmaster Dumbledore.

I looked up from the paper, looking shocked. A magic school? There must be some mistake... I don't have magic. Her mind quickly corrected her.

"You do have magic! You just did magic!"

My caretaker took the paper gently and scimmed over the page. She dropped her hands to the side and stared at me blankly. The bus came to get us and she ushered us into it. I looked out the window, smiling excitedly. I was a wizard! Or witch, in proper terms. I gazed out the window, feeing anxious for tomorrow.

* * *

I waited outside the orphanage with my small suitcase, with Miss Windfield standing next to me. She was the head of the orphanage, so she wanted to be the one to send me off. We soon saw something flying towards us, hurtling towards the ground. The figure landing easily and I was amazed immediantly. The figure was a woman, in her later years as it seemed, wearing a pointy witch hat and green robes. I smiled politely at the woman.

"Hello"

She smiled back at me, looking tenderly into my eyes.

"Hello to you as well! And you must be Miss Esmeralda, correct?"

I nodded. Miss Windfield went up and talked quietly with the woman while I let my mind wander. I reached down to the only thing I had left of my parents. A necklace, with a silver chain and a golden heart locket at the center. I wasn't able to open the locket, something preventing me from doing so. The two women were done talking and Miss Windfield came over and hugged me goodbye.

"Esmeralda, I just wanted to tell you that, although I loved you being here, you won't be returning..."

I pulled back from her in shock and confusion.

"The nice people at Hogwarts agreed that they will let you stay there yearlong, so you won't technically be an orphan anymore"

I felt both happy and sad at the same time. I let a few tears fall before hugging her again. She held me tightly before passing me over to the older woman. I waved goodbye as Miss Windfield walked back inside, tears shining in her eyes. I looked up at the woman and watched her confusingly as she stopped a few feet away from where we once stood. She knelt down and grabbed my hand.

"Esmeralda, I need you to close your eyes."

I obeyed, trusting this woman immediantly for some unknown reason. I felt the scenery around us shift and I was begging to open my eyes, but remembered being told not to. After the shifting stopped, I felt slightly dizzy and leaned into the woman for support.

"It's ok, that always happens the first time you air travel."

I looked at the woman, but didn't question it. I took in my surroundings and smiled brightly at the place before me. We were in London. The streets were bustled with life. I realized I didn't ask the lady her name. If I was going with her, I would need to know her name.

"Um... Excuse me, miss, but what's your name?"

She looked down at me and grinned.

"My name is Professor Mcgonagall"

I smiled and held her hand tightly.

"That's a nice name"

Professor Mcgonagall smiled slightly and keep walking. We came to be in a bar that seemed to be ancient. I smiled at everyone who looked at us to be polite. Some smiled back while others simply nodded. Professor McGonagall took me to the back, only for us to be in front of a brick wall. She let go of my hand and tapped a few bricks with her wand. The bricks moved away to reveal a more bustled street, filled with witches and wizards alike. I walked with Professor McGonagall in awe. She took me to the bank, called Gringotts, and asked me to wait on the steps. I sat there quietly, thinking how happy I was to be here.

I heard something call to me from above and looked up. I saw a beautiful barn owl overhead. The bird looked down at me and started to float down towards me. It landed a few feet away from me, tilting its head. I looked at the bird more closely and realized it looked hungry. I reached into my bag and grabbed the sandwich I had packed for the trip. I took some of the crust off and held it out to the little owl. It came a step closer, but stopped in caution.

"Don't be scared, little one, its for you"

It seemed to relax and came to grab it gently from my hand. It ate it heartily and looked at me pleadingly. I smiled tenderly and put the whole sandwich at my feet. The owl didn't hesitate this time and grabbed the sandwich greedily. It was close enough now that I could pet it. I slowly reached my hand out to it. It looked up from its food, half eaten, and gazed at my hand. I waited patiently for a response. Instead of nudging my hand, it lightly flapped its wings and landed on my shoulder. I smiled and scratched it under her gizzard. I looked at her features and could tell it was a female. She seemed to be enjoying the attention immensely. I stroked her feathers gently and grinned. The birds features also showed that she hadn't eaten in days. I frowned at this. I smiled again as an idea came to mind.

"Little one, do you want to be my pet? I'll take care of you and feed you to your hearts content, and you won't be alone anymore."

The bird looked up and tilted her head again. She then nuzzled my neck, and I took that as a yes. I heard footsteps behind me and stood up, the bird still on my shoulder. I thought of a name for her immediately before Professor McGonagall came into view.

"I'll name you Sirena..."

Professor McGonagall came out and looked down at me with a shocked expression. I smiled and stroked Sirena's feathers.

"Professor, would it be alright if I kept Sirena? I fed the poor bird because she looked hungry and I would really love to keep her if that's alright with you?"

She seemed to consider this for a moment and sighed.

"Owls are fortunately something you can have at Hogwarts and its alright with me that you keep her."

I smiled and went to hug her but thought better of it.

"Thank you, Professor."

She took my hand again and walked towards the market.

* * *

We had gotten everything I needed, except for a wand. It was the only thing left, so we headed to the shop called "Olivanders Wands". When we got inside, no one seemed to be there. We soon heard racket coming from the hall, and soon an elderly man came out of hiding.

"Oh! Good afternoon to you, Professor McGonagall. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

She knelt down and held my shoulders. For some reason, I felt safe with her hands on me.

"I'm here to help Miss Esmeralda to get a wand, Olivander"

He smiled and looked gently at me.

"Well then, let's get started!"

He ran to a shelf and pushed aside the wand boxes. He pulled one from the back and wiped the dust and grime off of it. He smiled and gave me the box.

"Alright young miss, try this one"

I pulled the cover off and pulled out the 11' inch birch wand. I looked at them in confusion. Mr. Olivander made a waving motion with a hand and I understood. I waved the wand and it blew a hole into the side of a wooden shelf. I jumped back in fear.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Mr. Olivander! I-I-I didn't-"

He shushed me politely and chuckled at my reaction.

"It's alright, Miss Esmeralda, it happens all the time"

I looked up at him in shock. He mumbled to himself, contemplating which wand to try next.

"Maybe you'll do better with pegasus wing, rather then unicorn hair..."

He walked to the back of the shop and I began to look around. Professor Mcgonagall had taken a seat, waiting for Olivander to return. I walked down one of the halls and heard a pounding sound coming from my right. I turned to see a box slightly vibrating behind some jumbled ones. I pushed them aside and grabbed the box carefully. Curious as to what the pounding was, I opened it slowly. I saw a 10' inch willow wand, the wood finely polished and it looked beautiful. I walked back to the entrance, still looking at the beautiful wand in my hand. Professor McGonagall saw me and looked at the wand in my hand.

"Where did you find that, Esmeralda?"

Without looking at her, I stared at the wand curiously.

"I found it in that shelf, while it was pounding like a heartbeat in the box, but it stopped when I picked it up."

She smiled and held out her hand.

"May I?"

I gave her the wand and it started to pound again. She examined it closely and returned it after a few moments of gazing at it.

"Olivander!"

She called him politely and he came rushing in.

"Yes? What is, McGonagall?"

She proudly held my shoulders again as she spoke. The feeling of security again coming to me.

"She's found her wand"

He looked at me, grinning amusingly. He reached for the wand and I gave it to him, not wanting to be possessive of it. He looked at it far longer then McGonagall had, and smiled faintly when he had finished.

"A very good fit for you, Miss Esmeralda. This wand seems to acknowledge your promise for success!"

I smiled and accepted the wand back. Professor McGonagall and I said our goodbyes and headed to the inn, "The Leaky Cauldron". When we got inside, the place had only a few people in it, odd considering school was going to be tomorrow. Professor McGonagall asked the nice lady at the desk for a room and I realized we had to stay the night here.

When we got upstairs to our room, Professor McGonagall went to change into her night clothes. There were two beds in the room; one for me, one for her. I got changed into my nightgown and went to my bed to lie down. I sat up and gently pulled out my locket and was close to letting the tears fall, as I did every night when I looked at it, when I heard the door of the bathroom open. I put the treasured object back in my shirt and placed my hands in my lap. I looked down so she didn't see my eyes ready to bear tears. I felt her finger under my chin and resisted to lift my head at first but gave in after a minute. She looked worried for me. I let an enemy tear escape my eye and she wiped it away with a quick swipe of her gentle fingers.

"What's wrong, Esmeralda?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, but sighed and looked at her, pain so evident in my eyes.

"I never knew my parents... It upsets me that they gave me up, and I never knew why."

I lifted the locket out and showed her. She gazed at it with a strange look in her eye.

"Miss Windfield said I had this around my neck when I was given to them by a woman, concealed in black"

Professor McGonagall still looked at the trinket in inner confusion. She looked up at me and gazed at me sadly. Before I knew it, she hugged me. I released all of my tears, staining her sleeping gown with my pain. It took me a few minutes to calm down, then Professor McGonagall let go and smiled, holding her hand on my shoulder.

"Get some sleep, Esmeralda. We have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded. Before she could leave my side, I hugged her neck in gratitude.

"Thank you. I'm glad I was able to tell somebody finally."

She smiled and returned the hug. She tucked me in and kissed my foreward before I drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting, that much I knew, before I was claimed by the land of slumber...


	2. Confusion

I got up early and looked at Professor McGonagall, fast asleep and looking peaceful. I recalled yesterday and smiled. She had done so much for me, even though she had only known me for a day so far. I decided I wanted to do something to return the favor. I, quietly, opened and closed the door to the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. I always did this when it was one of the staffs birthday or if they were ill at the orphanage, so it was perfect to repay the kind woman. Luckily the cook was up when I got downstairs.

"Um... E-Excuse me, miss?"

The woman looked down at me with affection.

"What is it you need, little one?"

I smiled at being called "little one". All the staff at the orphanage would call me that, and it felt so good to be called it again.

"I was wandering if you could help me make some breakfast for my... escort to Hogwarts. I want to repay her for what she's done for me."

She smiled widely at my question.

"How nice of you to do that! Of course I'll help you."

I grinned as she led me to the kitchen to make Professor McGonagall's gift for her kindness.

* * *

I carefully creaked open the door with the tray in my hands. Professor McGonagall was still sleeping soundly as I closed the door silently. I put the breakfast on my bed before reaching over and tapping the older ladies shoulder.

"Professor? Miss McGonagall? Come on, please wake up..."

I pushed on her shoulder gently and her eyes opened sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking at me with a lazy look on her face.

"Esmeralda? What are you doing up? It's 7 in the morning and we don't need to leave for the station until 9."

I smiled and turned to grab the platter. Slowly turning around, I explained.

"Well... I wanted to do something nice for you for all you've done for me; buying me the things I need for school, being so nice to me, and comforting me last night. So, I made this, with a little help of course."

I turned around completely and grinned at her shocked expression when she saw the breakfast. I had grabbed a rose from one of the bouquets and placed it in a small vase for decoration. I placed the platter on her lap as she still stared at it in shock. I was beginning to become discouraged.

"Do you not like it?"

Before I could say anything else, the older woman placed the breakfast down and hugged me from her bed. I felt cold lines grace my back and realized she was crying. I looked at her in worry.

"Miss McGonagall, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you, I thought you'd enjoy it, I'm so-"

She hushed me with a finger and hugged me tighter.

"How could your parents give up such a sweet little girl? I'm not upset, little one, in fact, I'm so happy that you did this for me. No one has done something nice for me in quite some time, so thank you for that."

I smiled and buried my face in her robes. We stayed like that until we had to get ready to go.

* * *

After she finished eating, we got dressed and packed the few things we had with us. After waking the short distance to the train station, it was time for me to depart from Miss McGonagall. She told me how to get to platform 9 3/4 and I hugged her goodbye before she vanished. I was slightly sad to see her go, but did as was instructed and went to the in between part of platform 9 and 10.

I breathed in and out to relax my nerves and raced my trolley towards the wall. It took a second to realize I hadn't collided with the wall, but was on some other side to it. I looked at the train and climbed on with the others. Sirena refused to stay in her cage, so I let her stay with me in the compartment.

No one else was in my compartment, which I slightly understood. Sirena nudged me with her soft feathers, sensing I was a little sad about no one coming to sit in the compartment. I smiled slightly at the small owl trying to comfort me. I stroked her silky feathers as a reward for trying, which she took gladly. I turned to the door as it opened, revealing a black haired boy in the entrance.

"Hello, do you mind if I sat in your compartment?"

I smiled politely. I indicated him to sit beside me.

"I don't mind at all. It would be nice to talk to someone who isn't an owl."

Sirena tilted her head and glared at me a little. I giggled and stroked her gizzard to calm her down.

"Not that your not wonderful to talk to, Sirena"

She relaxed at the contact and attention and hopped of my shoulder and into my lap. The boy sat beside me and reached out a hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, by the way."

I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Esmeralda"

He smiled at me, even though he looked slightly confused.

"You don't have a last name?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said blatantly.

"I don't know my last name"

He looked shocked at first, then guiltily looked at me.

"Are you an orphan?"

I simply nodded, not wanting to cry in front of Harry. He frowned before smiling at me.

"That's odd, I'm an orphan too. Although I am sorry that you are, its nice to know I'm not the only one who doesn't have parents"

I smiled forcefully, trying not to cry. I knew he was trying to cheer me up, but it still stung me whenever someone said the word "parents". I heard the door open again and saw a ginger haired boy with a shy look to his face.

"Do you mind? Everyone else is full."

I indicated to the opposite side of me and Harry. He smiled at the both of us and held out his hands.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasely."

I shook his hand with a smile plastered on my face.

"Esmeralda"

Harry's name seemed to make Ron look at him in astonishment.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron started to look excited and frazzled all at once. He frantically pointed a finger to his forehead.

"So-So its true. Do you really have the-the..."

Harry looked at him, confusion written on his face.

"The what?"

Ron looked around and whispered.

"The scar."

Harry chuckled and lifted his hair to reveal a lightning shaped scar. I looked at it, bewildered by its shape.

"Wicked"

An elderly woman came up and looked at us sweetly. I smiled back politely.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

I shook my head no. Ron held out a bag of who knows what.

"No thanks, I'm all set."

Harry looked at Ron for a moment then reached into his pocket, pulling some gold coins.

"We'll take the lot"

I stared in shock at Harry. The lady looked just as surprised, before she quickly excepted the gold and started unloading the trolley.

* * *

I sat there quietly as Harry and Ron ate the last of the candy. I was looking out the window when the door to the compartment opened for the third time today. A girl, thankfully, with bushy copper hair, looking at the boys with slight disgust in her eyes.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

I realized Ron had his wand out and a rat on his lap. I must have accidentally blocked out their conversation while looking out the window. I held Sirena to keep her from killing the poor thing. I shook my head no, and the boys mimicked the motion, Ron being the only one to speak.

"No"

The girl soon set her eyes on Ron's wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat and chanted, pointing his wand at the rat.

"Sunshine, daisies, bottom mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow"

The spell only threw the box that the rat was eating from off his face. She looked amusingly at Ron and smirked proudly.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? Although, I've learned a few simple ones myself."

She sat next to Ron, pointing her wand at Harry's worried face. Sirena sensed my own worry for what was about to happen and nudged me affectionately.

"For example. Occulous Repairo!"

Something shot out of her wand and Harry's glasses were much more clearer as it seemed.

"Now that's better, isn't it?"

He took his glasses off and looked at the girl in pure shock. When the girl looked more closely at him, her eyes widened.

"Holy cricket! Your Harry Potter!"

I felt like I was left out because I didn't know why people seemed to be so surprised at Harry's name. I waved the thought aside as the girl spoke again.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And... You are?"

She looked at Ron in blatant disgust at how he was eating the leftover candy. He spoke with the treats overflowing his mouth.

"M Rown Weasely"

She grimaced.

"Pleasure. And you?"

I looked down at Sirena, still trying to make me more comfortable with the situation.

"I'm Esmeralda"

She smiled for the first time since she came in.

"Nice to meet you. You all better get dressed into your school robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

As she left, I saw Ron glare at the back of her head and mutter something that made me a tinge angry.

"What a know-it-all"

Sirena jumped onto his lap and glared at him. I glared as well, lifting an eyebrow in displeasure.

" **Don't** tease, Ron."

He hid his dear rat in his pocket and I took Sirena away from him. I picked up my suitcase and went to change, leaving Sirena to glare at Ron and keep an eye on him.

* * *

I walked through the halls of the castle in amazement. The boat ride was enchanting and I loved it, but everything inside Hogwarts was all the more so. The craftsmanship on the walls were so detailed and well done. When we got to the top of the stairway I saw Professor McGonagall standing there, looking sternly at us. Her eyes seemed to soften when she saw me, and I gave a small smile in return. While she was telling us the rules, my eyes took in every piece of art by the stairs. I couldn't help but smile widely in fascination.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

She disappeared behind the doors, before a voice spoke out a few feet away from me.

"So it's true then. What their saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Whispers began madly when they heard Harry's name. I was still confused and, again, felt left out. I went to the window next to the stairs that was open, ignoring the voice and Harry's conversation. Sirena was perched on my shoulder and I put my arm out for her. She obeyed and hopped onto my arm. I smiled at her curious face.

"Would you like to go stretch your wings, Sirena?"

She looked at me pleadingly, as she did when I had first met her and I chucked silently.

"Then go. Have some fun. Be back soon, ok? And come find me when you return"

She nodded slightly and took off into the night. I grinned at her fading figure and turned back to the crowd. When I got to the front, I saw a blonde haired boy glaring at Ron.

"You think Draco Malfoy is funny name, do you? Might I ask for yours? Red hair, and hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasely"

I already didn't like this boy. A rude and conceited attitude was not something of my favourate category.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better then others, Potter. You don't want to be hanging around the wrong sorts."

It made me want to smack that smirk right off his face, but I was never the violent type and stayed where I was. Ron looked down in shame.

"I can help you there"

Draco held out his hand to Harry. I let out a breath of relief when he turned away. Professor McGonagall, thankfully, caught Draco and tapped his shoulder strictly. She smiled faintly at us.

"We're ready for you now, follow me"

* * *

I looked longingly at the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been placed. I was the last to be called.

"Esmeralda..."

Professor McGonagall called me up kindly. I sat down with my head down. When the hat was placed on, it started to mumble for only me to hear.

"Mm mm, an intelligent mind indeed. A trait from your well known parents. Although you are hurting on the inside, you stay strong for the others around you, true signs of bravery and courage. A lot of endurance and kindness... Ahhh... Very interesting... Your very blood resides in this room... Your parents..."

I froze and had to hold a hand to my heart to try and stop the clenching of pain. I held my tears in and waited for my house to be announced.

"Gryffindor!"

I let out a strangled sigh. The hat was taken off me and I walked to the end of my table. Hermione tried to get me to sit with them but I ignored her. I sat with my head in my hands. The tears were so threatening to come that I gave a painful cry, barely above a whisper. The Gryffindor beside me grabbed my shoulder in worry and concern.

"Are you ok?"

I turned from him and ran out of the Great Hall. When I was a few feet away from the door I collapsed in a heap of tears. My parents were in that room... and I didn't want to see them. They deserted me! They never loved me! I nearly screamed from the pain and sorrow, filling me with choking sobs and tears. I hugged the wall, huddling into a ball and crying slightly loud.

I felt hands touch my head and shoulder. I shrunk smaller, trying to growl in restrained sorrow. The hand stroked my dark brown hair. I looked down to see my reflection in the puddle of tears. I saw slightly dark emerald eyes staring back, with wavy hair caressing my subtle features and stubborn chin. My teeth ground making my once gentle lips pursed and angry.

I turned away from the accursed image and looked slightly behind me to see dark green robes draping the floor. I swiftly turned to face Professor McGonagall, looking at me with a large amount of concern in her eyes. I let more tears lay claim to my face. She closed the gape and embraced me. I cried into her shoulder as she whispered words meant to soothe to me. My eyes soon grew dry and I broke the contact. She looked with heartbreak and worry.

"Esmeralda, what happened? I thought you'd be happy to be in Gryffindor."

I choked up again but looked at her with my tortured face.

"That isn't why I'm upset... I-It's what the Sorting Hat said... About my parents..."

She looked at me in confusion.

"What did it say?"

I looked at her and the pain shooting my heart again. I looked away from her prying eyes and got up. I looked up at her and walked away, quietly crying.

"Why should I tell you? You've known them ever since I was born, I bet..."

She grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her forcefully.

"What are you talking about, Esmeralda?"

I glared at her. She seemed surprised at my scornful gaze.

"The hat said "Your very blood resides in this room", and that's all I'm going to say, for the words are to painful for my heart and mind to bare"

I walked away, not looking back at the very worried and bewildered teacher.


	3. Unlocking The Truth

I was still shaken about what the Sorting Hat said and for turning away from McGonagall in September. It was October, at least a week before Halloween. Whenever I was in her class I would never look her in the eye, only did the spells and assignments told to me. After that, I would be the first to leave. I was with Hermione as she was reading a book of spells. I had found out she loved to study and smiled when her eyes lit up at the words. I looked down at my necklace and curiously looked at the spell books Hermione had.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at me with a pleased grin. I hadn't been eating nor talking much since the Sorting Ceremony, so it was probably why she looked pleasingly at me.

"Yes, Esmeralda, what is it?"

I pointed to her stack of books.

"Are there any unlocking spells in those books?"

Her eyes lit again when she quickly flipped the pages of one of the books.

"Here are all the unlocking spells, most of them are easy, just don't try the more difficult ones."

I skimmed the page until I saw a spell that could work on unlocking whatever was in my locket. I looked up and took out my wand. Hermione gazed at me curiously when I unclasped my necklace for the first time in my life. I placed it on the soft grass of the courtyard. I took a few step away from it and looked at the spell.

"Lockoura Sunara!"

A flick of light raced to the locket, making it jump up before glowing brightly. I grabbed it, flinching when it burned slightly. I heard a soft click and my eyes widened. Hermione looked shockingly at me.

"That...That was a spell a little beyond the standard ones. You could have probably used a simpler one."

I turned to her and looked at the necklace, refusing to open or look away from it.

"This was enchanted and I doubt a simple spell could unlock it"

She looked like she wanted to argue more, but stopped when she saw how I was looking at the locket.

"Why did you want to open it?"

I heaved a sigh and slowly opened it.

"I want the truth... I want my parents..."

When I opened it I didn't look at the picture, fearing what I would see and turned to the words written on the right.

Dear Esmeralda,

This gift to celebrate your birth touched your parents hearts,

Even if I broke them by taking you and saying you were dead.

I felt deep regret when I took you from the castle in a fit of jealousy,

But I couldn't turn back, too fearful of your mothers rage.

I left you at the orphanage, too guilty to raise you as my own,

Just know that your parents love you,

And this locket is to remind you of their love.

From, Your Regretful Aunt,

Artemis McGonagall.

My eyes widened at the signature. I eyes whipped to the picture and I nearly broke down into tears. There sat a younger Professor McGonagall, with a slightly younger Dumbledore behind her, both smiling down at a small babe. Me. I started to hyperventilate and Hermione came to my side, looking frantic.

"Esmeralda!? What's wrong?"

I cried out in pain and agony of knowing the truth. It caught the attention of some students and they came over, looking worried at me. It also caught the attention of a certain teacher that I had neglected for a month. I cried loudly now and screamed.

"How could you!?"

I screaming at the sky, wondering if my aunt could hear me, cursing her name. Hermione backed up and went to the back of the crowd, calling out to McGonagall. I felt one of the people touch me and I whirled around on them.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I gripped the locket tightly and ran past the crowd, passing my worried friend and teacher.

"No... She isn't my teacher anymore... She's my mother..."

I wailed in sadness. I ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to the girls chambers. I collapsed onto my bed and clung hard to the dear locket. I had never felt so betrayed and sad then at that moment.

* * *

I heard the common room start to fill with students and got up weakly. No one had come into the room since I came at lunch. I had skipped my last two classes, too miserable and broken to move when the bell rang. I hid behind the door as the girls came in. I heard their whispers of gossip as I hid.

"Did you hear about Esmeralda? She was crying in the courtyard for no reason at lunch, and yelled at one of the older students as she ran away!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

They jumped when I slammed on the door and rushed out. I ran outside into the corridor and down the stairs. It was dark now and I went to one of the two most tranquil places in the castle for me. Although the courtyard was relaxing, I liked the feeling of security in the transfigurations classroom. I cried softly, willing more tears to come when I felt I'd been sucked dry. I heard whispers coming from a small beam of light behind McGonagall's desk.

I creeped up to the light and saw there was a crack in the shelf of the bookcase. I pulled on it and it opened like a door. When I looked inside I saw my mother in an embrace with Dumbledore, crying uncontrollably.

"Albus... I don't know what to do about Esmeralda... I want to help her, but..."

Dumbledore rubbed her back and I wanted to take away her pain as well, but I also wanted to know why they were talking about me.

"Minerva, she will come around... You just need to give her time..."

My heart broke at seeing her like this, broken and sobbing.

"She reminds me of how I couldn't prevent our daughter from being taken from this world..."

"But I'm right here, mom..."

I thought as I opened the door a little wider. They were still unaware that I was hearing their conversation.

"Minerva, our daughter died during the night... There was nothing you could have done..."

"I would have given anything to stop her from dying that horrible night! I didn't even want to see her lifeless body, but I wish I had!"

I let a few stray tears stream down my face. I opened the door completely, but they didn't seem to notice.

"If I couldn't prevent our daughter from dying, how am I going to prevent Esmeralda from being miserable?"

"By making up for loss time..."

Her head shot up, along with Albus', looking at me in shock. I ran to my mother and wrapped my arms around her. She took a second before hugging me back as I cried.

"I'm sorry I was ever mad at you! I'm sorry I spurned you when I was obviously needing affection! After what I learned today, I feel awful for the way I treated you and I feel angry to the one who made you miserable for 11 years!"

I looked up at her confused face with my water filled eyes, while Dumbledore looked worriedly at McGonagall. She tilted my head and held it there so she could stare me in the eye.

"Esmeralda, please... What did you discover today?"

I hugged her and felt her tense and shake when she barely heard me speak into her night clothes.

"Mother... I'm home..."

She pushed me back and gripped my shoulders.

"Esmeralda? What are you-"

I pulled out the necklace and opened it, showing it to her. When she saw the picture, she grabbed it gently. Tears streaked down her eyes when she turned her attention to the message. I saw her eyes kindle a flame of anger with each passing second, just as I had. She passed me to Albus, before getting up. She paced angrily before collapsing on the floor crying. I ran and hugged her, holding her, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

She stopped after a few minutes and held my face lovingly. My own eyes had tears of both happiness and regret.

"My little girl... My baby..."

I smiled. Albus, my father, came and hugged us both. Tears layed claim to his own eyes as we sat there for what seemed like hours.

* * *

They both got up without a word and grabbed my hands tenderly. I followed without question and we headed up the stairs of the room. We came to be in a master bedroom. I gave a little yelp of surprise when my mother picked me up, as if I were a toddler. I didn't care. I snuggled into her embrace and she gently layed down, my father holding her and me from behind. I whispered something tiredly to them before falling asleep, making them both smile.

"I love you, mommy... I love you, daddy..."

They both kissed my forehead and I smiled brightly before drowsily yawning. I felt so safe and care for in my newfound, and loving parents arms. My eyes were beginning to close before I heard my mother.

"We love you too, Esme... Always..."

My eyes shut as I grinned in my sleep.


	4. Loved at Last

I buried my face closer to my mother as I started to wake. I opened an eye to see my mother smiling in her sleep. I snuggled closer to her for more warmth, not wanting to let go of her. I felt a soft, but strong hand flop over my eyes. I groaned at my fathers hand in my face and moved over. I soon heard soft snoring and put my mothers arms and hands over my head, trying to block out the noise. I sighed and slipped out of my mothers grasp. I went downstairs and yawned when I layed down on the couch to sleep more. I was about to fall asleep when I heard two sets of feet coming down the stairs. A gentle hand caressed my face.

"Esmeralda? Sweetie, why are you sleeping on the couch?"

I mumbled into the pillow tiredly.

"Dad was snoring and kept accidentally putting his hand in my face, so I got up."

I turned to see my father trying to stifle a laugh. My mum glared at him.

"Albus, honestly, can you not be a child for once in your life? And can you look into why your snoring? You've only started this month and look what it did?"

I giggled and kissed my mums cheek.

"It's ok, mum. He needs more sleep then I do."

She laughed and hugged me tightly. She got up to make breakfast and dad came to sit with me. We hadn't talked much, barely at all, since I first saw him. He smiled and looked around before conjuring something in his hand. Lemon drops. He put a finger to his lips. I grabbed the treats and sat quietly giggling.

"Don't tell your mother."

"Albus! You better not be giving her sweets before breakfast in there!"

He chuckled at her as she came back in with that stern look on her face.

"Oh come now, my dear, sweats are very nutritious! They help get you fired up in the morning!"

She lightly slapped his shoulder and put the tray down.

"I'd rather not have complaints from Esmeralda's teachers saying she has a sugar rush!"

I laughed at the thought. Dad went to go make some tea and I gave her the candy.

"I'd rather not disobey you on the first day that your my mother"

She laughed and hugged me. She handed me a plate filled with bacon, eggs and toast.

"You better eat up, sweetie."

The first taste of the breakfast made me smile brightly.

"Thank you mum, this is really good!"

She smiled and continued eating.

"I'm glad you like it. Your father said at one point that I was not a very skilled cook."

"It was an off day for me, Minerva! I wasn't thinking straight that morning!"

He yelled from the kitchen. I fell over in a fit of laughter and my mother soon joined me. When Albus came out, he rolled his eyes at me and his wife. He placed a cup of tea in Minerva's lap and sat next to her as she tried to silence my incessant giggles. After a few minutes I looked at the clock and ate my breakfast quickly. I took out my wand and summoned my brush and some fresh robes from my room. I enchanted the brush to comb my hair and looked at my parents to see them looking at me, shocked.

"Is something wrong?"

My mum came up to me and looked at me curiously.

"How... How did you do a summoning spell? You haven't even learned that yet with Professor Flitwick!"

I smirked and summoned a book from my bed side. I gave it to her and disenchanted the brush once it was done combing my hair.

"Hermione has been teaching me a few domestic spells that could speed up morning routine to get to class with more time. She's also been letting me borrow some of the books she's found in the library that might increase my knowledge of magic."

My mum looked at me, shock still written on her face. Dad had the same look, but it wasn't as intense. They both smiled tenderly and hugged me from behind. I looked at them confused.

"Why? I thought summoning spells weren't that difficult to cast for everyone?"

My mother chuckled along with my father.

"We'll talk more on that later, but right now you need to get to class. The bathroom is upstairs to the right so you can change."

I smiled and kissed both of them on the cheek in gratitude before heading upstairs and changing for the day.

* * *

I felt giddy and happy to say it plainly. Mum's class was my last class for the day, and I hadn't seen her since this morning. When I got in, I saw I was the only one so far to show up. I walked in to see my mother not being there either, but I could see the door behind her desk slightly open and knew she probably was in the room doing something.

I looked around and realized that I had a few minutes before the bell rang. I pulled out the books from my satchel. One was for Tranfigurations, the other was... An Animagus guide and spell book.

When I had first saw my mother turn into a tabby cat, I knew I wanted to become my Animagus as well. I had studied half through the nights reading the book and I was almost done. It said that you had to find which animal fitted your strongest emotions and personality traits. I didn't want my parents to find I was studying my Animagus, because the book said its slightly risky and takes plenty of practice.

I had come to two choices; a wolf, or a deer. The deer was because I was gentle, calm, and a little shy. The wolf because I was loyal, dependent, and I looked out for my family. I didn't know which one I should choose. I was so focused on the book and my inner conflict that I didn't hear my mother open the door to the room.

"Esmeralda, my little girl!"

I jumped and shut the book hard. She looked at me with concern and curiosity.

"What are you reading, sweetie?"

I stuttered which made her look at me sternly.

"I-I, well... I'm reading... Um... A novel!"

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. I sighed in defeat. I knew I couldn't lie to my mother. I walked up and gave her the book. Her eyes widened when she saw which book it was.

"Why are you reading an Animagus book?"

She suddenly grabbed my shoulders in worry.

"You haven't been trying to be an Animagus, have you?!"

I shook my head, trying to calm her down.

"Mum, I'm just studying to become one. I haven't tried to be one, I swear!"

She let out a sigh of relief and hugged me, to which I returned.

"Oh thank goodness! Wait..."

She let go and looked at me with that stern look again.

"Why would you be studying to be an Animagus? That's such advanced magic for your age!"

I looked down and played with my fingers.

"When I saw you become one, I became interested in being one myself. So... I've been studying since mid September to be one, like you."

She sighed and smiled, which confused me.

"I'm glad I inspired you to be an Animagus, but that's still advanced magic, and I don't want to catch you trying it until your 13 ,understood?"

I nodded my head before having it lifted to meet her interested eyes.

"So... Now that that's out of the way... What animals have you chosen so far?"

I blanched at her casualness of the once worryful situation. I recovered from it and looked at her with a smile.

"I've become torn between a wolf and a deer."

She started to pace and mumble to her self.

"Well, a wolf would be easier and threatening if you come across any animals, but also risky...A deer is a little more difficult, but is quick and easy to hide in the brush, especially at night."

I gave a quick thought to both of the options. I could take the easy road and be able to defend myself in that form, or I can take the harder road and hide if danger is near. I nodded in approval at my choice and smiled.

"Mum, I think, when I'm ready, I'll choose the deer."

She smiled and was about to congratulate me, when the students started to come in.

"We'll talk about this with your father later, ok?"

I nodded and headed to my seat next to Hermione. I smiled at her and she lipped an "Are you ok?". I nodded. She seemed to relax and focused on the lesson.

* * *

After the lesson, I went with Hermione to the courtyard to talk, when we heard the boys talking in front of us. Hermione tensed when she heard Ron talking, in high pitched voice.

""It's levioohhsa, not leviosaaa!" She's a nightmare, honestly, no wonder she hasn't got any friends"

Hermione rushed ahead of me and pushed Ron to get past. I ran after her and looked at Ron furiously as I passed him.

"You are an inconsiderate, and unkind boy, Ronald!"

I raced to catch up with Hermione, barely hearing Harry say the most idiotic thing to say after the event.

"I think she heard you..."

* * *

I was sitting outside the bathroom stall with Hermione crying behind the door. I started to plead with her to come out, after trying for hours.

"Hermione, please, you have me as a friend! Don't listen to what Ron said! He's just being a fool!"

I heard her choke and whimper and it hurt me to see someone I cared for upset.

"But what if he's right, Esmeralda? I am a nightmare and a know-it-all!"

I didn't know what else to say other then that she wasn't.

"Your not either of those things! Your just very intelligent, and there's no shame in that."

I heard nothing for a moment before she opened the door with tear stains running down her face. I hugged her immediantly as she rubbed her eyes. I heard a large grunt behind us and turned quickly. I nearly screamed at the mountain troll before Hermione pulled me into the stall and ducked. Wood crashed over us and I had to hold back a wail of pain. We heard footsteps and then shouting.

"Hermione! Esmeralda! Move!"

Harry and Ron. We scrabbled under the stalls only to have more wood fall on us. We stayed put for a moment and kept going. We crawled past the troll, getting to the sinks before he noticed. We both moved immediantly as he raised his club and smashed a sink to bits. We both looked at the boys terrified.

"Help!"

We saw Harry fly onto the trolls shoulders. The troll shook his head and tried to get him off, only to have Harry's wand shoved into his nose. I gaged. He finally grabbed Harry and held him upside down. The troll was trying to hit Harry with his club, but luckily Harry was able to dodge them. He started to yell at Ron fro help.

"Do something!"

Ron looked at Harry worriedly.

"What?"

Harry was growing weak from dodging the swings of the club and was almost out of energy. I wanted to help, but my mind had gone into panic mode, meaning I couldn't think straight.

"Anything!"

Ron took out his wand and pointed it at the troll. Hermione did a hand movement to help him.

"Swish and flick!"

"Windgardium Leviosa!"

The club was floated out of the trolls hand and into the air. When it looked up, the club fell, knocking him right on his head. He let go of Harry and started to stumble. Harry was almost underneath him when he started to fall. I sprung out from under the sink and pushed him away from being hurt by any of the trolls falling body. I yelped in slight pain as the trolls arm collided on my ankle. After a few moments of shock, Hermione came out from under the sink.

"Is it... Dead?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so, just knocked out"

He went to the troll and slid his wand out of the trolls nose. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. Hermione and Ron cringed. I heard more footsteps coming from down the hall. My ankle was starting to hurt a little more, but I ignored it. My face paled when I saw my mother, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrel. She looked at my ankle under the trolls arm in horror, but kept her stern and, now worried, face. She stuttered at the scene.

"Oh-Oh my goodness! E-Explain yourselves!"

Harry and Ron began to talk, but I didn't hear. My ankle was now in excruciating pain and I badly wanted to cry, but I didn't. I looked at my mother and my vision became blurry. Hermione started talking next to me, but it was all in mumbles. I groaned at the pain and laid down on my face. I heard footsteps leave and soon felt my mothers gentle hands hold my face up.

"Esmeralda! Oh my little girl!"

She whispered. I started to cry, hoping no one else was around because I could barely make out my mothers face. She pulled out her wand and the weight was lifted of my ankle. I let out a breath of relief. She picked me up as if I were a baby and I welcomed it as she took me away from the troll.


	5. Happiness and Gifts

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my parents bed. I groaned as I felt the soreness of my ankle. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I reached for my wand, but found it wasn't in my robe pocket. I wasn't even wearing my robes, but a sea green silk sleeping robe. I held my head as I looked around for my things. I looked at the dresser and rolled my eyes in annoyance. There they were, my wand and robes. I painfully got up and hobbled over to grab my wand. I looked up at the clock and realized it was mid-day! When I got my wand, the door opened to reveal my mother with Professor Snape. She was turned to the professor and wasn't aware yet that I was up.

"I'm so glad you could come up and help, Severus. I'm so worried for-"

She turned to see me staring at her sheepishly. I bit my lip and slightly smiled.

"Afternoon mum. Do you know where my books are? I'm late for my classes."

She crossed her arms and came over to me.

"Esmeralda McGonagall, you are not going anywhere until your ankles healed."

My eyes widened when she called me a McGonagall. I sighed, but nodded and sat back on the bed. She took my robes and put them back on the mantle. She held out her hand for my wand and I chewed my lip.

"Mom? Am I at least allowed to keep my wand to summon my books to read?"

She raised her eyebrow, which made me shrink a little.

"I can get your books, you don't need your wand."

I looked down and played with my hands, as I did when I couldn't look at someone.

"Please, mom, I don't need you to get my stuff. I don't need you to wait upon me just because my ankles hurt. It doesn't feel alright with me that my mother is doing everything for me."

Her eyes softened and she lifted my chin so I looked at her.

"Esme, I'm your mother. If your hurt, it's my job to take care of you. Alright?"

I felt defeated, but nodded, giving her the precious wand.

"Good. Now Professor Snape is going to-"

When our attention turned to Snape his mouth was widened in shock. I realized I had called her mom in front of someone other then her and dad. I hadn't even told my friends yet that my mother was Professor McGonagall and my father was Professor Dumbledore. Now Professor Snape, the strict, Gryffindor hating teacher knows that I'm Professor McGonagall's daughter. My mother was almost beet red in embarrassment before glaring at Snape in warning.

"Severus, one word to any of the students or teachers about Esmeralda being my daughter and I will burn all your black robes and replace them with bright magenta ones!"

His face lost all colour.

"He must really love his black robes!"

I thought as Snape resorted back to his blank, cold expression. His icy stare looked at me, making me shiver.

"Minerva? I'm going to try and ease the pain from your... daughters ankle."

She nodded and sat next to me. He came up to me and held out a bottle, holding a blue liquid.

"This should make the bones start to mend faster."

I took the bottle and uncorked it. The smell was very strong, but not unpleasant. My mother tilted it towards me.

"You only need a small gulp of it, sweetie."

I nodded and tilted the bottle to drip the contents into my mouth. I cringed at the taste of bitterness.

"It tastes awful, mom."

She hugged me. I shot forward and gasped as a pain hit my ankle. I let a few tears escape

"Severus! You said it wouldn't hurt!"

"I said it **shouldn't** hurt."

I restrained the scream of agony. The pain settled after a moment and I gave a breath of relief. I collapsed into my mothers lap, crying uncontrollably. She rubbed my back and stroked my hair to calm me down.

"Severus, please leave us..."

"Alright Minerva. Call for me if something happens."

His footsteps echoed down the stairs and I heard the door shut.

* * *

I began to calm down when I heard my mother humming, trying to soothe me. I looked up at her with pleading eyes for what I was about to ask.

"Mom?"

She looked down at me and wiped away the tears.

"Yes, what is it, Esme?"

I held her closer and mumbled into her clothes.

"Can you sing for me please?"

She looked down at me in wonderment and shock. I looked back at her, pleading eyes meeting her shocked ones. She sighed and held me, starting to rock back and forth as she sang softly.

"Once a fair and hansdome seal lord,

Lay his foot upon the sand,

For to woo the fisher's daughter,

And to claim her marriage hand."

I smiled up at my mother, her beautiful song filling my ears. I heard a deep voice come from down outside the room.

"I have come in from the ocean,

I have come in from the sea,

And I'll not go to the waves, love,

Lest you come along with me."

My father opened the door and smiled at us, but mum pretended to not see him and kept singing.

"Lord, long have I loved you,

As a selkie on the foam,

I would gladly go and wed ye

and be lady of your home,

But I cannot go into the ocean,

I cannot go into the sea,

I would drown beneath the waves, love,

If I went along with ye."

Albus came foreward and grabbed Minerva's hand, pulling her up as I smiled. He sang again in a sweet voice, causing mum to blush.

"Lady, long have I loved you,

I will have you for my wife,

I will stay upon your shoreland,

Though it robs me of my life,

I will stay one night beside you,

Never go back to the sea.

I will stay and be thy husband,

Though it be the death of me."

They began to dance as I laughed in merriment. Mother smiled and sang again, holding father close.

"Lord, I cannot go and wed thee all to watch my lover die,

Since I'll not be left a widow I have a plan for us to try.

Let us speak with my grandmother who's ever dwelt beside the sea,

She may know some trick or treasure that I may wed my fair selkie."

They danced around the room joyfully as I clapped and watched. I suddenly felt I knew the next line and sang along with my parents, as they danced.

"So they've gone to her grandmothers little cottage by the sea,

To inquire how a maiden can be wed to her selkie,

For the selkie's watery kingdom would surely rob her of her breath,

But to stay on land past midnight;

It would surely be his death."

Mom and dad looked at me and smiled, pride and love in there eyes they came and sat beside me, holding each others hands as mother ushered me to sing more. I grew a little shy, but wanted to please my parents and sang.

"Lord, I know not how to aid you.

You may never live on shore,

For your kind to live 'till dawning has ne'er been seen before.

But my mother had a seal coat that she buried 'neath a tree,

And she told me that it's wearer would become a fair selkie."

They smiled at me and looked at me pleadingly for more. I sighed and sang with stronger passion then ever.

"So they've journeyed farther inland,

Though the seal lords getting weak.

And she's shouldering the shovel to unearth the thing they seek,

At the rising of the full moon underneath the elfin oak,

She's unearthed that very treasure for which her grandmother spoke."

They smiled, tears of pride shining in their eyes. We all held eachother and sang in harmony.

sbsb"Just before the stroke of midnight,

They have made it back to sea,

And she's donned that magic seal coat and become a maid selkie.

Now they've gone into the ocean,

Hand in hand into the sea,

She has come along,

A fair seal bride for her selkie..."

We stayed like that until my mum held my face gently.

"You have the most beautiful voice, Esme."

I smiled and simply hugged her tighter in gratitude.

"Thank you, mother. But I like yours better..."

* * *

I slept in Gryffinder Tower and awoke to realized it was Christmas morn. Just as I thought of that, Harry and Ron ran in and dragged me out of my room and down the stairs.

* * *

When we got downstairs, the tree was bountiful with presents beneath it. I smiled at the boy's merriment as they ran to the presents. Ron opened one and got a jumper from his mother, along with some socks to match. I found a box with my name on it. I held the small package with care. It said it was from my parents. I tensed when Ron and Harry tried to see my gift.

"Who's yours from, Esmeralda?"

I tried to hide the box, but Ron snatched it from my hands. He smirked as he read who it was from.

"To our dearest daughter, Esme, From your loving parents."

Harry looked at me in shocked.

"You said you were an orphan!"

I started to look nervously at them, sweating.

"I-I was! Until a few days ago..."

"Well? Who are they?"

I covered my face, avoiding their eyes. They looked at me with expectation. I sighed and sat in an armchair.

"If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone, understood?"

They both nodded their heads, but I wasn't sure yet.

"Ok fine, and if you do say anything, to anyone, I'll simply curse you with the slug spell..."

They nodded vividly, terrified that I would do it, even though I didn't know it.

"Ok, my parents are Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore..."

They looked at me with deadpan expressions. I slapped my forehead in annoyance. Was it really that big of a shock? I grabbed the present from Ron and opened it. I gasped at what was inside. It was a sea green ring, that seemed to glow faintly. I found a note below it and read it aloud.

"Our little Esme,

We give you this ring of minor desires to help you when you need it,

It is a ring that when you need something,

It will supply you the thing you desire,

Within reason of course,

Love, your mother and father."

I gaped at the small, but powerful object. Why would they entrust me with this? I decided I'd ask them after the rest of the presents were opened.

* * *

I was still a little shocked at what Harry had acquired. An Invisisbility Cloak! It seemed impossible, even with magic, to be invisible for an eternity.

I got to my parents door and realized I forgot their gifts back in the common room. I mentally slapped myself for the idiotic move. It was Christmas morning and I forgot my parents presents? I took out my wand and summoned the items to my hand. One was a necklace for my mother that I had spent weeks fashioning just for her, from silver and emerald. The other, was a sky blue silk hat I had made for father, gold lining the rim and tip. I hid them behind my back and entered with a smile. I saw that they weren't in the living room, so I went to see if they were still sleeping. Their room was dark, but I could see two bodies sleeping soundly.

"Lumos"

A faint light came from my wand. I looked at my parents with a smile. They were facing eachother and grinning in their sleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was about nine-thirty, giving me a mischevious idea. I crept beside the bed, keeping an eye on them to make sure they weren't awake. I looked down at the gifts and muttered the spell Professor Flitwick taught us.

"Windgardium Leviosa"

The items floated gently downstairs and were placed on the table. I smiled evilly and jumped on the bed.

"Mom! Dad! It's Christmas morning! Come on, wake up!"

I heard mom mumble to dad sleepily.

"Your daughters awake..."

He held her closer and mumbled into her hair.

"Before afternoon, she's your daughter."

I giggled, and rubbed moms shoulder.

"Come on, mom. Just try and get up. Please?"

She looked at me and sighed. I was giving her my innocent eyes, and I knew she couldn't resist them.

"Alright, sweetie. I'm up. Give me and your father a few minutes though, ok?"

I nodded and exited the room in a fit of giggles. When I got downstairs, their presents were nicely placed on the table. Their were others under the tree, but I wanted them to open mine first. I heard them yawn and footsteps come down the stairs as I sat giddily on the couch. I nearly burst out laughing when I saw how messed their hair and clothing was. I was able to contain it as they smiled and came to sit with me. They looked down at the presents, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are these from you, Esme?"

don't I simply nodded and gave them their gifts with a bright smile on my lips. Mom opened her small box first and gasped at the contents inside. She lifted the necklace up and looked at me in shock. It was a simple silver chain with an large emerald outlined in an exquisite design of silver.

"Where did you get this?"

I giggled and hugged her.

"I didn't get it anywhere mom... I made it for you."

"How did you-"

I chuckled at her shocked expression.

"I transfigured the silver from a cup and the emerald from a green apple, after that I learned a spell that helps you weave together any material. It took me a little while, but it turned out alright, at least."

She let her mouth hang agape at me before hugging me tightly.

"Your definantly my sweet little girl. Thank you, Esme. I love it."

I smiled and looked at father expectantly. He smiled and opened the soft tissue paper. He chuckled and pulled out the hat. He pointed to the gold rimming.

"Did you sew this?"

I reached out to smooth the fabric and smiled from my mothers arms.

"Yes, although it did take me a little while to fashion the golden thread."

He hugged me close with mom. They both whispered something

"This has been the best Christmas ever, Esme. All because of you... Our little girl..."


	6. Danger and Pain

Esmeralda woke up with a hand on her shoulder, shaking it. I jumped and stared wide eyed at Hermione, dressed in her robes in the late hours of the night. I was about to say something when she hushed me. Handing me my own robes and wand, she looked at me with urgency.

"Get changed and meet us downstairs. We'll explain on the way out."

I wanted to ask her what was going on, but trusted her and nodded, grabbing the robes and wand from her hands. She left quietly, careful not to wake anyone. I stared at the door for a moment, before quickly changing out of my night clothes. What could possibly be needed of me at this time of the evening? And what was Hermione looking so excited I was about to leave when I glimpsed my ring on the mantle, I quickly grabbed it and headed out to the common room.

* * *

I saw Neville on the ground in a frozen state when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I gasped an looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione for answers. Ron looked innocently at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"He was trying to stop us from going out."

I rubbed my eyes and gazed down at Neville. I knelt down and pulled out my wand.

"Windgardium Leviosa"

The boy was lifted off the ground and up the stairs to the boys chambers. I put my wand away and crossed my arms, like my mother when she was being stern.

"I would appreciate some answers now"

Harry walked forward and placed his hands on my arms, making me lower them.

"We are going after the Philosopher Stone so Snape can't use it to bring back Vol-... You-Know-Who."

I gaped at him. The Philosopher Stone? Neither my mother nor father had ever mentioned what exactly it did, only that it was powerful. I looked at all three of them an sighed. They were determined to complete this conquest and I walked out the door, practically dragging them behind.

"Then lets not waste any time then..."

I was growing as determined as they were to stop Snape, but a fear was causing panic in my mind.

"Mothers going to kill me..."

* * *

We got to the door to the three headed dog, Fluffy. We all poked our heads in to hear harmonious music playing from the harp in the corner. The large dog snored loudly as he slept.

We all stepped in quietly and watched Fluffy to see any signs of waking. We were saw a trap door under one of Fluffy's paws and attempted to move it away. After a few minutes of struggle, the paw slipped off the door. As soon as it was moved though, I heard the harp stop playing. I felt Fluffy stir as my friends opened the door. Ron looked down only to get a bucket load of drool slobbered on him. I backed up slowly. Fluffy glared at me and advanced. I was growing more terrified of this creature then, dare I say, my mothers rage. I looked at the terrified looks on my friends faces.

"Go! I can handle this!"

They looked hesitant but jumped one by one into the darkness. I had just lied to myself and them saying I could handle a vicious, three headed dog. I looked up at the snarling dogs heads and became frightened again. I began to cry softly and slumped to the floor.

I looked up daringly into the dogs faces to see them hesitate. They sniffed the air around me and frowned. I glanced into their eyes and didn't find them filled with malice or hate, but with innocence. I hesitantly reached a hand up and petted the side of each heads face. They sat on the ground and panted happily. I smiled tenderly.

"Your not a bad dog..."

Fluffy panted for more attention. I laughed at their reaction to the pets I gave and continued. A yawn escaped their mouths and I began humming a song I knew from the orphanage softly. Fluffy nudged me and laid their heads in and next to my lap. The humming turned to gentle singing the lull the dog to sleep.

"The wind blows low and mournful,

Through the Strath of Dalnacreich,

Where once there lived a woman,

Who would a mother be,"

Their eyes slowly drooped, a peaceful smile gracing their faces as I sang.

"For twelve long years,

A good mans wife,

But ne'er the cradle filled,"

I sadly smiled at the dog after the last line. My greatest desire was far from me, but I hoped it would be true that I could obtain it. I sang again with a hint of longing in my voice.

"Mother of a changeling child,

From 'neath the fairy hill,"

She smiled again softly at the peaceful dog before singing again.

"She traveled to the standing stones and crossed into the green,

Where all the host of elfin folk,

Were dancing there unseen,

Through the night she bargained,

With the queen and fairies all,

Who sent her home at dawning,

With a babe beneath her shawl..."

Fluffy was barely asleep, just as both the entrance and the trap door opened. Fluffy bounced up and growled, inching towards the door.

"Fluffy! No!"

I ran in front of my shocked parents and teachers, but Fluffy couldn't stop from pouncing, scratching my arm deeply. I held back the excruciating wail and frightfully gazed at the three thin lines, bleeding intensely. My friends looked mildly wounded and tired looking. Harry had a red stone in his hand as he looked at me with fear. I groaned in agony and my legs collapsed beneath me.

"Esmeralda!"

I felt my mother and father grab me as tears streamed down my face. I looked up to see Fluffy looking ashamed and hurt. I pulled away from my parents and petted Fluffy's fearful face.

"It's... Ok,... Fluffy... It was an... Accident..."

I gasped as the pain increased and this time I let a whimper escape. My father looked at my friends as he picked me up like a child asleep in his arms. I groaned and cried softly into his cloak when more pain hit me like a wave.

"Teachers, please lead Harry, Hermione, and Ronald to the hosital wing."

No one protested and hastily ushered them out, leaving me and my parents in the room. My mother grabbed me and father and led us out of the room, where Fluffy sat in shame.

* * *

I looked weakly down at my ring as I was carried down the enchanted stairs. As I looked at it, I thought of something.

"I desire for a bandage to be wrapped around my arm..."

The wish was granted, making father look down at my bandaged appendage. I squirmed a little to be put down and father chuckled a little as he did. Mother smacked him as we came to the door of our home. She led us in and I thought again with fright.

"Yep, she's definantly going to kill me..."


	7. Forgiveness and An Unusual Bond

I heard yells from upstairs and looked down. My parents had been up there since we had come back from Fluffy's chamber, and it was making me feel more shameful by the moment. I let a few tears out as I thought of how dissapointed my parents were in me. I heard a peck on the window and smiled. I went over and saw my beloved bird, Sirena, perched on the window sill. I opened it and she immediantly landed on my shoulder, nudging me affectionately. I sadly smiled at her and sat back down.

"I've been so foolish, Sirena... And now my parents are disspointed and angry with me..."

She nipped my hair and kept cooing at me. I smiled and stroked her feathers, that were soft as silk. I heard the shouts get louder, loud enough for me to hear them clearly.

"What could have possessed her to do such a lifethreatening and foolish decision?!"

"Minerva, she's just a child!"

"Yes, that may be, but she's an idiotic child! I thought we taught her better!"

My tears welled in my eyes as I heard my mothers harsh and heartbreaking words. I jumped up and ran to the door, Sirena following after her moment of shock at my sudden movement. I slammed the door and ran down the hall.

I did ponder the situation as I ran to my tranquil destination. I deserved those words... It was idiotic of me... I was foolish and stupid for putting myself in danger...

I made it to the courtyard and collapsed in a heap of tears. Sirena hopped over and nudged me, making me whimper more. I looked up to the tree and got up slowly. I climbed up with great ease. Climbing all the trees around the orphanage gave me a little strength in this sort of thing.

I looked up at the full moon and sighed. I put my knees to my eyes and cried loudly. Sirena tried to comfort me, but it didn't help the stinging pain in my heart. I started to mumble to myself at how foolish of a child I was.

"First the troll, now putting my life in danger with Fluffy... Moms right! I'm just a stupid child who can't even try to keep her life safe! I don't deserve such loving parents like Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore!"

I cried louder at the truth of my own words. I looked up when I heard my parents call to me.

"Esmeralda!"

I gazed towards the woods in the distance and cried harder. I yelled out loud enough so they could hear.

"Stop looking for your stupid and homicidal daughter! She doesn't deserve to be looked for by her caring parents!"

I saw them through the branches as they entered the courtyard, looking worried. I felt Sirena leave my side and looked to see her come out of the tree towards my parents. I growled.

"Traitor..."

They looked up and saw my shadowed form, huddled in a ball. I felt a magical aura surround me, and swiftly pulled out my wand.

"Sheildia Breakora!"

It broke the ball trying to levitate me down to them. They looked at me in shock as I bore my red eyes into their worried ones.

"Why were you even looking for me? You should be happy that you don't have to worry about me anymore..."

They looked at eachother and this time used both of their wands for the spell. I couldn't break it, so I let them pull me to the ground. I didn't look at them when I felt the coolness of the grass. I felt the gentle hands of my mother on my shoulders and whimpered. She tilted my head and looked at me with concern.

"Why wouldn't we look for you?"

I let another tear grace my face as I answered.

"You said I was an idiotic child for what I did, and your right! I don't deserve to have you for my mother or Dumbledore for my father! I'm just trouble for you..."

She paled and looked at me, regret shining in her eyes.

"Sweetie, that's not what I meant when I said that... I was just angry and terrified... And I meant that what you did was idiotic, not you! You are not idiotic! You are so intelligent and bright, willing to learn as much as you can to succeed... I'm sorry you thought I said you were stupid."

I shook my head at the last statement.

"You can't be sorry for what I need to be for. I know it's not going to erase what I did, but I'm so sorry for disobeying you and putting myself in danger. I never meant to... I just... wanted to help my friends..."

She hugged me tightly, father soon joining us. Father looked down and rested his chin on my head.

"We understand that, but please... Please, Esme, don't do this to us again."

I sighed in content.

"Yes, Dad. I promise I won't try to do it again."

I felt them smile and grew one of my own on my face. They got up and pulled me back to the room gently, as I looked back to the moonlit sky.

* * *

The next few days were like healing days for me and my parents. My arm had healed, but the marks remained. They would stay there for the rest of my life, but I didn't mind. They were reminders that I was merely a girl who could be harmed, not an immortal. I sat in the Great Hall in silence, glaring slightly at Slytherin House, who were smiling proudly. I tuned out my fathers voice and looked dead into Draco's eyes, filled with pride and malice. I heard Ron and Hermione's names called faintly before my own name was heard.

"To Miss Esmeralda, who put others safety before her own and gave the affection and support for her friends. And for that she has earned Gryffindor House... 50 points!"

I looked flabbergasted up at my father. He and mother simply smiled as I got pats on the back from my house. I smiled warmly around the table and shot a proud smirk at Draco, who glared back. I saw a glimpse of another Gryffindor staring at me from across the table. I blushed deeply as I looked at his features, ignoring my fathers speech.

The boys hair was a light brown colour and he was tall but he looked kind of slim. And his eyes... I had to intake a breath, fearing I would stop breathing when I saw those electric blue eyes.

He caught me staring and blushed a tinge pink. I quickly looked away and saw my mother raise an eyebrow at me. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled innocently. She mouthed a "tell me later" and I wanted to shrink out of existence right then. I didn't know what was going to happen the next few months of summer, but I knew that the tougher times of my life were just ahead...


	8. Strangeness

Esmeralda walked the halls of Hogwarts, pondering. I had returned just a day ahead of my friends after the summer vacation with my parents. It was nice and calming, but I loved returning to Hogwarts early so I could wander the empty halls. My mind wandered back to that boy last year at the House Cup ceremony, as I had since the beginning of summer. He seemed to look at me with a dazed expression that night and I didn't know why.

I pushed the thought aside and headed to my parents secret chambers.

* * *

When I went in, I didn't hear anything but silence. I questioned myself.

"Maybe they aren't here."

I was about to walk out when I heard a loud moan coming from upstairs. I hesitated for a moment, then climbed the stairs carefully before coming to my parents bedroom door. Two loud moans escaped the door, which was open a crack. I pushed the door opened slightly and jumped back as two yells came from within.

"OH ALBUS!"

"MINERVA!"

I slightly screamed and ran down the stairs, almost tripping over myself in my fear. I ran to my room and held my heart as I tried to calm down. I locked the door and sat on my bed with a pale, purely scared expression. I had only gotten a glimpse of my parents before they yelled and that was enough to make bile rise in my throat. I didn't know what they were doing, and that made me slightly curious and fearful all at once. I was brought out from my thoughts at the jiggle of my door handle and my mothers soft voice calling to me.

"Esme? Sweetheart, could you come out for a moment?"

I sighed and breathed out to calm myself enough to answer the door. When I opened it, I saw my mothers hair messed up and her face as pale and embarrassed as a ghost. She was wearing a hastily fastened robe that was loose around her. She bit her lip as se tried to find the words.

"Sweetie, are you... alright? I-I heard you scream and..."

I saw in her eyes that she couldn't continue and I tilted my head in confusion.

"What were you and dad doing in there?"

She blushed a deep crimson red before yelling at her husband as I followed her into the living room.

"DAMNIT ALBUS, GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME EXPLAIN THIS TO OUR DAUGHTER!"

I saw my father peek out of their room and smile cheekily and fearfully.

"But you could explain this **so** much better then I, my love."

She glared at him and he shrunk a little in the doorway.

"Get...Down...Here... NOW!"

He scurried down the stairs as I had to repress a laugh at the scene. They both sat me in between them and they both sighed.

"Esme... Me and your father... well we were... oh I don't know how to explain this to you! Your so young!"

She put her head in her hands and wept uncontrollably. I hugged her and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Mom, if you can't talk about it to me now, then you can explain it later, I understand..."

She shook her head in response.

"No no, if I don't explain it to you now I never will."

She released a breath of stress and held father's hand for support.

"Well, lets start with The Birds and The Bees..."

* * *

I was shocked at the newfound knowledge to say the least. It was awkward for both me and my parents, but we made it through it. After the talk, I told them I was going for a walk. I wandered the halls deep in thought when I bumped into a solid wall. I looked up and blushed at seeing the boy that had corrupt my thoughts all summer. He seemed to look pink in the face as well, making me want to smile at his bashfulness.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

He stuttered making me shake my head with a faint smile playing on my lips.

"No, its fine... Um, I'm sorry I don't quite know your name?"

He straightened and looked down at me. He was at least an inch taller then he was before making me a tad smaller then him, barely below his chin.

"I-... My name is William, William Montague"

William... The name made me shiver with pleasure. He brought me out of my thought, holding my hand up to brush against his lips politely.

"And, what is yours?"

My face blushed deeper at his contact, and for a moment couldn't find my voice. I struggled to release my name from my tight throat.

"I-I'm Esmeralda..."

He smiled slightly, making the shiver return.

"No last name?"

I bit my lip with worry. I had just met this boy properly and I didn't know if I could trust him yet.

"I have a last name, I just don't think I should tell you yet..."

He stood up straight and released my hand gently.

"Why can't you tell me, Esmeralda?"

My name on his lips felt like a warm breeze on my face. I backed away and looked up into those electric blue eyes, my insides melting slightly.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. And you would pick on me for it."

He shook his head in disregard.

"No, I wouldn't. I'm not a Slytherin, Esmeralda. I'm a Gryffindor, which means that I don't intentionally or unitentionally hurt another Gryffindor, in any way."

I sensed truth and kindness in his words and mysteriously felt slight trust towards him. I sighed and put my hands in front of me.

"Ok, but I'm not telling you their names, only that their teachers here"

I looked down, not able to look into those blue orbs of his, filled with curiousity. I peeked up when I heard the sound of his finger tapping against his chin. Before he could answer, my mothers voice echoed down the halls.

"Dinner is starting everyone! You have ten minutes."

We both looked at eachother and laughed a little. He offered me his arm in a sort of joking manner.

"Will you accompany me to dinner, my lady?"

I giggled and linked my arm with his, curtsying slightly.

"Of course, my lord."

We laughed again as we headed to dinner.

* * *

When we entered, our arms were still linked, making both my parents eyes widen. I smiled and let go of William. We both sat at our table and I saw the food immediantly appear before us. I felt his eyes on me as I grabbed some of the salad from the bowl, placing it on my plate. I took a bite and nearly choked at Williams next words.

"So, what's it like being Professor McGonagalls daughter?"

I looked up at him in shock.

"How did you-"

He laughed loudly, earning the attention of the head table. No one, but me and William were in the Great Hall, and his laughter echoed across the room.

"You look a lot like her, except younger and more beautiful. And your eyes are much more of an intense green, but still."

I blushed crimson red and stared at him in shock. He paled as he realized he had called me beautiful, and complemented my eyes. I returned to my salad and ate silently for a few minutes. I glanced at him and put down my fork.

"So... why are you at school a day early?"

His pale face was still there but it had, instead of fear, sadness in his eyes.

"My parents decided that they wanted to send me here a day early so they could go on vacation, to Hawaii"

I felt a pang in my chest at his sad expression. He turned to me again, the colour in his face returning and his eyes holding interest.

"So, if McGonagall is your mother, which is really cool, then who's your father?"

I smirked mischeviously.

"Take a guess, William."

My eyes brightened as I saw him quiver when I said his name. He then took on a serious look as he looked at the head table intensely.

"Is it... Snape?"

I held back a laugh.

"No, he's more of an uncle to me."

He looked back to the table, before turning to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Professor Flitwick?"

I couldn't hold the laugh in, and chuckled quite loudly.

"No, he's like an uncle as well."

I saw his face show slight frustration and touched his shoulder affectionately.

"Ok, I'll tell you that it's not Hagrid, Filch, or any of the other teachers."

He looked confused for a second, before he gaped at me with those blue eyes widened.

"Is it... Is it Dumbledore?"

I laughed again, feeling my lungs ache.

"Yes, you guessed it!"

He chuckled as well, only his face held amazement.

"The greatest wizard of all time is your father!?"

I stopped laughing immediantly. He wasn't the greatest wizard of all time to me, he is my loving, sweets addicted father. I smiled to hide his obvious interests hurt in my features.

"Yes, I guess you could say that..."

His interest turned to worry when he sensed my hurt, as much as I tried to hide it. He lifted my chin, making me want to close my eyes in bliss.

"Hey, can I escort you back to the dorm?"

My smile returned in pure joy. I got up with him and he requested my arm again, before I remembered my parents.

"One second, William, I'll just say goodnight to my parents."

He nodded, but kept his arm open for me. I went to the head table and smiled at my gawking parents, while I saw Madame Hooch and Snape slightly laughing.

"Mom, dad I'm just going back to the dorm with William, is that alright?"

They continued to gape and I giggled.

"Thanks, I'll explain later ok? And can you please close your mouths? Your going to catch flies!"

They shut them on command and I laughed as I walked back to William, linking our arms again. We had barely made it halfway back to the dorm, when I heard the confused yells of my parents.

"ESMERALDA!"

I laughed, as me and William walked down the hall, calmly ignoring my parents.


	9. A Kiss and Questions

William and I had just made it to the girls dorm in Gryffindor tower. I turned to him and smiled, opening the door slightly.

"Thank you for walking me back here, William."

He lifted my hand and brushed his lips against it again, making me repress a shiver.

"It was my pleasure. And you can call me Will."

I smiled. I was about to go in, when Will reached out his hand and held my wrist.

"Esmeralda?"

I giggled, but turned my head to look at him.

"You can call me Esme, Will. And yes, what is-"

My lips were covered before I could say anything. It was brief, because he pulled away and casually walked up to the boys dorm, smirking at me.

I touched my lips gently and walked into my dorm, confused and blushing as bright as the sun. I smiled to myself and blissfully sighed, before climbing into bed and thinking only of my first kiss.

* * *

I woke up with a huge smile on my face.

I moved to get up and got dressed before heading downstairs. I was about to go see my parents before they got too busy, when I remembered William. I grabbed some parchment and wrote down that I was going to see my parents and placed it on the girls dorm door.

I quickly left to get to them, the happy smile still on my face.

* * *

When I got to the door, I heard arguing inside and smiled brighter at what they could be arguing about.

"Why was she being so affectionate and happy with that William Montague?"

"Minerva, she's just be friendly to the boy, you need to relax."

I chose that moment to walk in. I looked at my mother who was glaring at father.

"I can't relax when she's-"

"-right here, mom."

She turned to me and rushed to hug me.

"Hi, sweetheart. What happened last night?"

I smiled wider, making my father laugh at my joy.

"Nothing happened mother, Will just walked me back and we went to our separate dorms."

It wasn't entirely a lie, but I knew I would be caught leaving something out. She seemed to buy the look of innocence on my face and smiled.

"Ok, that's great. Well me and your father need to get ready for the first years and the Sorting Ceremony so well see you later, ok?"

They both hugged me quickly and ran out the door. I sighed and looked around the empty room to find something to do.

* * *

I had just been eaten breakfast when I saw William coming down the hall. My thoughts returned to his lips being on mine and blushed deeply. I couldn't face him after last night and ran down another hall before he could see me. I heard his footsteps echo as I hid behind a wall. I soon heard him start to laugh hysterically. I peeked around the corner and came face to face with William.

"Your hiding from me now, Esme?"

I bit my lip at his amused face. He held me closer in a warm hug and I laid my head on his chest. A smile broke out when I heard the faint pounding of his heart. His chin gently rested on my head, making me pull back to look at his face.

"Why? Why did you do it last night?"

He smiled in a cheeky way, making me blush again.

"Perhaps because I wanted to, dear Esme."

I chuckled and looked down to avoid his gaze, staring right into my heart. He lifted my chin to face him.

"Don't hide from me though, alright?"

I smiled and teasingly kissed his cheek with a smile.

"Of course, Will. Never again."

He held my face in his hand, and I leaned into it with an unknown eagerness.

"Would you like to accompany me to courtyard after dinner? Consider it a date."

I stared with a shocked expression. A date? My smile was growing so wide that I thought my face would break in half. What would my mother say? My eyes showed a flicker of fear before they melted in the sea of blue that was before me.

"That sound lovely, Will, I'll meet you there after dinner."

He smiled and kissed my hand before walking away.

"I look forward to it, my dear Esmeralda."

I watched him disappear before sighing dreamily and heading back to my parents secret room, my home.

* * *

I closed the door behind me and leaned into it, holding a hand to my chest. I smiled tenderly to myself as I went to my room.

I sat there for who knows how long before I looked at the clock and got ready for dinner. I was feeling more giddy by the minute at the thought of William. I practically ran down the hall with my excitement fueling my quick strides. I came to the door and caught my breath for a moment. I heard laughter and evil snickers down the hall and hid quietly.

"You wouldn't believe what I saw this afternoon, boys! Simply hilarious!"

I had to hold back a snarl at Malfoys voice. I would have left imediantly had this conversation not caught my interest.

"I was on my way to unpack before dinner when I saw Esmeralda kiss that Montague boys cheek! I mean, what was she thinking? A wimpy, stupid, pathetic excuse for a Gryffindor with a Montague!? A respected pure-blood family? I don't even care that he's in Gryffindor himself, she's dreaming if she thinks she has a chance with him!"

I paled as tears threatened to overcome my eyes. I ran to the Great Hall as I wiped my eyes continuesly to hide the tears.

I thought back to. Malfoys words and whimpered slightly.

His words cut so deep into my heart that I couldn't retract the shards. He was right... What would William want with a poor excuse of a Gryffindor? Gryffindors were brave, courageous, mighty... All I am is a twig, easy to break with even the smallest sound, a single word.

I sighed and kept walking towards the Great Hall, my happiness at seeing Will diminished and replaced with despair.


	10. Despair and Comfort

I entered the hall with a blank expression to hide the pain inflicted by my earlier realization. I tensed when I saw William with my friends, talking casually. I huffed and walked over somberly. I saw my mother give me a worried glance at my eyes, a little red from my crying. I turned from her and sat next to Hermione.

"I need to be anywhere, but not with Will..."

The guys were talking about quiditch and such while I felt Hermione's gaze set on me.

"Esmeralda?"

I whimpered and slowly turned to face her. I saw her hold back a gasp of worry at my eyes and the faint tear stains. She turned from me and smiled innocently at the boys.

"Guys, we'll be right back."

They turned to us just as we got up. Will looked at me with worry etched on his face, but I turned away to avoid bursting into tears. Hermione led me out and into the corridor. Once we thought no one could see us, she turned to me, gripping my shoulders.

"Esmeralda, what's wrong?"

I couldn't hold the hot tears in and collapsed in the hallway, holding my forearms for strength. She wrapped her arms around me and I cried into my best friends shoulder. She rubbed my back for comfort, making me whimper when I felt Wills strong grasp there. I pulled back, looking down at my knees as she was forced to look at my head.

"Esme?"

I whimpered at her voice, transformed into Wills silky tone.

"Will..."

She got up and footsteps entered my ears, getting fainter. I sat there, crying in the cold for I don't know how long when I heard someone sit in front of me, but I didn't dare look.

"Yes, Esme?"

I gasped and quickly looked into his blue eyes, filled with fear. It made my heart ache slightly to see him like this. I looked down again as more tears threatened to come.

"Hermione, I got this."

I heard her leave and felt my chin being lifted. I resisted for a moment, then let him make me look at him. I couldn't refrain from my growing urge and kissed him swiftly. I felt him tense. Remembered Malfoy's words, I released him quickly biting my lip in worry.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what-"

He hastily planted his lips on mine, breathing heavily. I closed my eyes and leaned further into bliss. He released me a little more quickly then I would liked but stayed silent when I saw a question in his face.

"What made you so upset?"

I wanted to cry, but heaved a sigh and looked at him painfully.

"I...I heard Malfoy saying that a true Gryffindor like you wouldn't want anything to do with me... I... I'd understand if its true..."

I let a tear escape, missing the amused smile that he had. He lifted my head and kissed away the unstoppable tears lightly.

"You have nothing to fear, Esme. Malfoy's a fool for thinking I wouldn't want to be with you."

His words made me smile slightly. I hugged him tightly. We sat there for a few moments before his soft voice broke the silence.

"I wanted to ask you this in the courtyard, but I think this will bring back a smile to that lovely face of yours."

I blushed and looked up at him curiously.

"What is it?"

He kissed my cheek.

"Esme, how would you feel about officially being my girlfriend?"

I let my mouth hang in shock. His girlfriend?! My heart sped up at the thought, making me grin happily. A smile grew on my face rapidly before I leaned in and kissed him deeply. He smiled into it, making my own smile brighter. I let go and smiled lovingly into those blue orbs.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

I giggled and he helped me get up off the ground. He hooked his arm with mine, making me grin.

"Shall I escort my lady back to her chambers?"

I laughed and put my head on his shoulder.

"You shall."

* * *

Will stood in the doorway and bowed, lifting my hand. The feeling was familiar, but not unwelcomed.

"Goodnight, my dear."

I smiled and as he left a soft kiss on my hand. When he got up, a thought came to mind.

"Why are you always so formal with me?"

His smile faltered slightly.

"I apologize for that. I was taught to always be formal when in the company of a lady. Its sort of been burned into my mind and actions."

I laughed and touched his cheek gently.

"Well you don't have to do that with me. And mark my words, I'm going to try and break that habit of yours."

He grinned and started to retreat from the doorway.

"I look forward to it"

Before he could leave, I grabbed him lightly and left a fleeting kiss on his lips. I smiled tauntingly.

"Goodnight, William"

I saw him glow red before closing the door, laughing as I went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke with a brighter smile on then yesterday. I looked at my clock and saw I had twenty minutes to get to breakfast! I rushed around the room to get ready. I enchanted my robes to be put on, my brush, toothbrush, and shoes to quickly dress me. It took a matter of moments before I ran out the door.

* * *

I got to the Great Hall in record time to see that only a few students were in. One being William. He waved me over making me smile. My mother looked confused, along with father. I laughed quietly and nodded to them for reassurance. I smiled tiredly up at Will, earning one from him.

"You seem happy and exhausted all at once, my dear."

I smirked and smacked his arm lightly.

"Well I had such a blissful sleep that I didn't wake up until a few minutes before breakfast."

He chuckled and looked over to the head table to see if my parents were looking. He kissed me deeply quickly when he saw they were talking merrily with eachother. I laid my head on his shoulder, smiling at his open affection towards me. He laced his hand with mine under the table, making me sigh in happiness. I heard the bell ring but I didn't move.

"Esme, we need to get to class, as much as I'm enjoying this."

I sighed. I soon felt eyes on us and released him from my hold, getting up and grabbing my books. I looked to my parents to see that they were gone, along with everyone else. I smiled and leaned down, kissing Will lovingly.

"I'll see you in Herbology, Will."

He nodded as I left the hall with a large blush growing on my face as I left for my mothers class.


	11. The Chamber Has Opened

I was walking down the halls of Hogwarts with a large smile. Will had just taken me to an enchanting visit to the courtyard, where fireflies and birds were singing softly as we danced. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my friends up ahead. I peeked around the corner and gasped. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was hanging by her tail on one of the torch holders. I raced over and hastily tried to untie her. I looked at my friends worriedly.

"Who did this!?"

They all shrugged worriedly and started to explain.

"We just found her like this-"

"After Harry was hearing a voice!"

I looked at Harry with a fearful expression as I continued to untie Mrs. Norris. I heard footsteps all around us as I finally got her down from her perch and held her closely to my heart. I paled when I saw Filch coming towards us.

"Potter, what are you..."

He saw me with Mrs. Norris in my arms and fearfully came over. She was stiff and cold, and it broke my heart to see her like this. Filch grabbed her gently from my grasp.

"Mrs. Norris?"

He looked down at her with a sad expression, then glared at me hatefully.

"You murdered my cat..."

All I could do was stutter in fear.

"N-No, Mr. Filch. I-I-I was trying to-"

"I'll kill yah."

I stopped as he gripped my neck in a death hold. I started to cry and was gasping for a breath, when Harry spoke up.

"No, Filch, we found Mrs. Norris like this and-"

Filch turned on Harry and let go of me. I slumped to the floor with a strained gasp for air. He gripped Harry's robes at the collar.

"I'LL KILL YAH!"

"ARGUS!"

I lifted my head slightly at my fathers voice, but the burning pain on my throat distracted my focus slightly. I heard the faint footsteps of more students and felt someone hold me fearfully. It wasn't my mother or fathers gentle hold, but Williams loving grasp. He tilted my head up to look at him. I breathed heavily as the burning dissipated slightly at seeing him.

"Esme?"

I lifted my neck up for him to see the slightly red hand markings on my neck. He growled and turned his head to angrily glare at Filch. I turned his face back and barely choked out my words.

"Will... don't... please... just... take me... back... please?"

I coughed as I finished. He nodded and lifted me off the ground, only to be stopped by my father.

"Everyone... Proceed to your dormitories immediantly... Except, you five..."

He pointed at all of us. Everyone else disbanded, leaving a few teachers and us in the room. I just noticed the blood writing on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!

I coughed again at my dry throat and looked up to my father, who was looking at me with worry.

"Esmeralda? Is something wrong?"

I heard Will growl again lowly at Filch. I placed a hand on his chest and faced my father and mother, the markings showing. Mother gasped and came up to trace the Filch's hand prints. I saw anger enter her eyes as her pupils dilated at Filch, who was now looking scared.

"You... strangled her... You... I'll..."

I grabbed my mothers arm and turned her to face me.

"Professor, I think there is a more pressing matter at hand. We can discuss this occurrence later."

She seemed ready to kill Filch for hurting me, but sighed and relented. Father looked around and fixed his eyes on Filch.

"She's not dead Argus, but she has been petrified. Though how she has been petrified I cannot say."

William held me closely as he stroked my hair, calming my hard breathing. Filch pointed accusingly at me, then Harry.

"Was them! Was them, that done it! You saw what they wrote on the wall."

Will hissed in warning to Filch and held me tighter. I looked down, not willing to meet the angry mans eyes.

"Mr. Filch, I can say without a lie to my name, that I never laid a hand on Mrs. Norris. I was just as upset as you when I found her, lifeless and cold hanging on the torch sconce."

I looked up to see his eyes seem to soften ever so slightly at my statement, but they grew hard again, glaring at Harry. I saw what he was about to accuse and hastily stopped him.

"And I'll vouch for Harry and the others as well. I know them well enough as to know that they are not cold hearted killers. They looked just as shocked as I when I found them here."

He sighed and backed off. I turned back to Will embracing his warm chest and sent a pleading look to my parents. Father got the message and tilted his head away from the scene.

"Esmeralda, you and Mr. Montague may go, but the others will have to stay."

I nodded as Will led me away from the bloodspilt message and the worried faces of my friends and parents.

* * *

I was sat down as Will left to get supplies to heal the markings. I coughed again at the aching in my throat. He came back quickly with a damp cloth in his hand. He pressed it gently to my burning neck and I sighed in relief.

"Esme, are you alright?"

I stroked his face lovingly.

"I'm fine, Will. I actually was more fearful for Filch."

He growled in hatred at the mans name. He got up and began to pace angrily.

"If I see that poor excuse for a man again, I'll murder him where he stands for doing such a heinous and unforgivable thing to you."

I got up and placed my lips over his to calm him. I felt him relax and smiled into the kiss. I let go and loosely hugged his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. His warm breath caressed my ear, making me smile brightly. His next words made my heart speed up in happiness.

"I love you."

I lifted my head to look at him, and grinned as my face drew closer.

"I love you too, William."

His loving lips pressed back onto mine, making me give a shiver of delight. He trailed his warm mouth down my still burning neck, making me close my eyes in pleasure. I gripped his robes and moaned softly in happiness and desire. Before his lips could return to mine, the door to the common room slowly opened. Will stopped his adventure and pretended he had been rubbing my neck gently with the cloth. My mother came rushing in with father trailing behind her.

"Oh my little girl! Are you-"

She saw Will tending to the now faint markings and held in a breath. I giggled and came up t her with a smile.

"Mother, it's alright, he already knows."

He got up and bowed politely to my mother.

"Pleasure to meet you as Esme's mother, Professor. And don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

She crossed her arms and gave him her piercing stern stare.

"I would hope not. But I trust my daughters judgement so I'll trust you... For now"

He smiled and gave me the cloth. Holding my shoulder, he gave me a loving smile.

"Alright well I'll see you later, Esme."

I smiled brightly and gave him a small wave farewell. I turned to my mother, who was about to let her earlier anger burst forth. I went up and hugged her tightly.

"Mom, I know Filch didn't mean to. He was just heartbroken at seeing Mrs. Norris like that. I'm not saying I forgive him, but he has at least earned my pity."

She sighed and hugged me tightly.

"It would seem you've inherited your fathers kindness, times ten fold."

I giggled and looked at my mother kindly.

"Perhaps I have, mother."

She smiled and stroked my face in her motherly way.

"I love you so much, Esme. Never forget that."

I smiled and hugged her again with a smile.

"I love you too, mom. And don't worry, I'll never forget."


	12. The First Attack

I was growing more worried by the second. Will was supposed to meet me fifteen minutes ago at the courtyard for our moonlit walk.

"He's **never** late for our walks."

I shivered as a cold wind blew through. It had been a few weeks since Mrs. Norris was petrified and no other victims had been claimed. My parents wouldn't say anything about what they knew about this "Chamber of Secrets", only that it brought great danger. On top of it all, Harry had been injured in a quiditch match with Slytherin and was in the hospital wing, healing his broken bones.

I grew tired of waiting for Will and turned to go back to Gryffindor Tower, when I heard a yell of fright from down the hall. I ran towards the sound without a thought in my mind. When I turned a corner, I saw Will laying on the floor, still as stone, in a frozen state. I was about to approach when I saw a large snake-like form in the shadows, slithering towards Will. It made my heart shatter and my body freeze in place at the horrifying scene. I saw the snake about to attack when a voice, deep and sly, speak a sort of language I didn't recognize.

"Ssssi alancha ssseee..."

The monster stopped in its tracks and retreated back to the darker shadows. Once I was sure it was gone, I rushed to Will's side and touched his cold face. His mouth was open and his eyes wide in fear. His head was turned to the window beside me, making me whimper in heartbreak. I cried and kissed his cheek, letting my pain fall on his face.

"Why? Why did it have to be him?"

I curled up next to him, embracing his stiff chest. I cried harder than ever at seeing my lover like this. I wiped my eyes and pulled out my wand as I got up from his side.

"Persona Liftotus!"

He was levitated in mid-air and brought behind me. I cried as I walked weakly to the hospital wing.

* * *

I opened the hospital wings doors with some difficulty and looked back to Will. I choked as I saw how pale and frozen he looked in the moonlight. I placed him down on a bed and sat beside him. I shut the curtains after a moment to give us some privacy. I traced my hand over his face, my tears returning at the sight of him.

"He didn't deserve this... My heart didn't deserve this..."

I whispered as I kissed his cheek lovingly. I hugged him as I cried. I heard movement outside the curtains but ignored it, to upset to care. Voices came closer to us and I placed a freezing spell on the curtains, ensuring that they were not moved. A few minutes later, one voice spoke louder.

"I'm sure I didn't close any of the curtains before I left, Professors. And it seems that someone's put a spell on them."

I whimpered at Madame Pomfrey and closed my eyes as the counter spell was said. The curtains were drawn and I felt my mothers hands on me immediately. I cried louder and gripped onto Will tightly, not wanting to let go. They tried to pull me off him, but I struggled to get them off me. They wouldn't stop and I grew so angry that I pulled my wand out, whirling around as they stood and I glared at them.

"Froziana!"

They were frozen in place as I ground my teeth angrily. What right did they have to rip me away from Will's side, especially like this? Their eyes widened, seeming as that's all they could move, and I lowered my arm and turned back to Will, my tears resurfacing. I touched his cheek softly before I turned back to my parents and Madame Pomfrey.

" **Never** try to take me away from him like that again, understand?"

They looked shocked and frightened as I lifted my wand again to reverse the spell.

"Warmaria!"

Their bodies relaxed as I sat back down, holding Will's hand. I felt their presence hesitantly come forward, obvious questions on their lips.

"I don't think now is the time to ask me questions."

My parents looked at eachother worriedly. I let my face rest on his hand as I cried. My mother held my shoulder and knelt down to hold me. I turned to embrace her tightly and cried into her shoulder for comfort. I sat there, quietly sobbing, before my mother softly spoke to me.

"Sweetie, you need to rest. I can tell you've had a very heartbreaking evening."

I nodded numbly and got up to leave with my parents.

* * *

The next morning when I awoke, I didn't want to move from bed. I put my face in my hands and sobbed softly as last nights sorrowful and distraught thoughts hit me full force. It wasn't long before mother came up to wake me when she heard my sobs from inside the room.

"Esme? May I come in?"

I whimpered before speaking.

"Y-Yes, c-come in."

She strode into the room with grace and sat next to me calmly. I looked up at her with red rimmed eyes and cried harder. I'd never felt more heartbroken then in that moment. She hugged me tightly and let me cry on her robes

"Esme? Sweetie, you need to talk to me."

I sniffled and released myself from her hold. My head bent down as I avoided her gaze.

"I'm just so worried for William, mom. He's one of my best friends and now..."

I didn't want her to know about my love for William just yet, and I seemed to get away with the lie. She hugged me again and stroked my hair gently.

"I know it hurts, sweetie, but the mandrakes are almost fully grown and he'll be up and about soon, a month or two at the latest."

I nodded slightly. I got up from my mothers arms and went to grab my robes for class.

* * *

I absentmindedly poured the last of the ingredients into the Ethereal potion as silent tears gently caressed my face. I saw a cloud of dull grey smoke release from the vial, making me give a blank expression at its completion. My friends gave me a worried glance from across the room before returning to their own potions. Professor Snape was waking around the room to make sure everyone was doing it right when I saw his eyes on me. I looked at the book and saw that I had done the potion exactly correct. I raised my hand dully as Professor Snape came closer.

"Yes, Miss Esmeralda?"

I looked up at Snape and pointed blankly at my potion.

"I've completed the potion. May I test it on myself?"

He seemed a little resistant at my request, but slowly nodded and watched me proceed. I drank a small sip of that potion and felt my body feel lighter and clearer. Professor Snape's eyes widened as he saw that the potion was exceeding its usual outcome. As I knew no one could see me, I held my hands to my eyes and cried to my hearts content. Apparently they could still hear me so Snape pulled me out of the classroom and down to mothers secret chamber as she had a free block of time. When we got in, no one was there. I whimpered and sat down on the couch, feeling the potion's affects leave me, making me hold my head.

"Esme?"

Snape looked less strict now and more concerned for me, more like my uncle rather then my teacher. He came closer but I held up a pleading hand as my body became normal again.

"I'm fine, Professor. But you need to get back to your class so the Slytherins and Gryffindors don't try to completely botch your classroom or each other."

He paled but crossed his arms before starting to leave.

"I'll inform your mother that your here and I'll excuse you from your other classes for today."

I paled at the thought of my mother hearing about this and stopped him.

"No, please don't tell mother, uncle! I don't want to burden her with this, please?"

He turned to face me and saw my pleading eyes, begging him not to breath a word. He sighed and opened the door.

"Alright, I won't tell her. But don't be gallivanting around the castle, alright, niece?"

I smiled and hugged him thankfully, as I followed him out the door.

"I'll only be in the hospital wing, uncle. I won't leave there until supper."

* * *

Before leaving Williams side, I kissed his cheek and stroked his hair tenderly.

"You'll be back to normal soon, my love. I promise."

I left the wing to head to supper when my legs began to shake as a large movement shook the halls. I turned a corner past the library when I gasped at who lay on the ground. Tears streamed down face as my legs collapsed beneath me as I sat sobbing on the ground in front of Hermione. My teeth ground in anger as I sobbed. I grabbed my wand and levitated Hermione as I had William. Before I left, I saw a glittering mirror on the ground. Picking it up, I placed it in Hermione's hand. I sobbed down the halls back to the the hospital wing. My anger was growing rapidly before I gripped my face in rage, raising my wand to my throat as my father had done the year before, making my voice boom through the empty halls.

"First you take the love of my life, then my most trusted friend! Why not take me instead of them?! Why?!"

I was met with silence, disappointingly, before voices and rushed footsteps came down the hall. I growled and let my anger burst through my magic, releasing blue lights from my body and letting them fly through the room. My eyes seemed to glow and, through an open window, the lights destroyed a tree ten feet away. Teachers came into the hall, including my parents, and gasped at the sight of me. I was like a wild animal, fierce and filled with anger.

"Esmeralda?"

"Go away before I hurt you, Professor... I'm... not well"

My mother cautiously approached making me whimper.

"Please... don't..."

She continued before she was a mere few feet away. I felt Hermione stir and snapped my attention to look at her. She was moving. She wasn't petrified. She was ok. I smiled and let more tears stream down my face as I let her sit on the ground. I paled as I realized that in my over reaction and anguish, I had frightened and practically threatened my mother and father. I cried and hung my head. Hermione's hands held my shoulders, trying to stop the shaking, when I looked up. I gasped when I saw new bruises on her arms and one on her face. I growled at the realization of who had done this. Slytherin, no doubt in my mind.

"The s-snivelling, heartless fools for i-idiot Slytherins... Hermione, I'm s-sorry... I-I wasn't here to stop t-them"

Hermione hushed me and cried with me, talking in a whispering tone.

"I know your already broken up about William, but don't blame yourself for this. I'm fine, Esme."

I whimpered pathetically.

"You are n-n-not f-fine. Not af-after this, after w-what they d-did to-"

Evil snickers came down from the hall, making my eyes twitch in fury. They were still here. I stumbled as I got up and approached the sounds furiously, but silently. The teachers and Hermione didn't move an inch as I clenched my hand around my wand, before

"Oh my Lord, this is better then I thought!"

I growled hatefully at Malfoy's amused voice. When I turned the corner the voices were coming from, I let my magic turn my voice into a dragons roar.

"RRRRAAAAAOOOOOWWWWRRRRAAAA!"

* * *

 **Quick A/N: I have no idea what else to do to describe a dragons roar so I'm sorry XD**

* * *

All the boys shook in there place. I glared before yelling a spell at the frightened fools.

"IMOBELOUS!"

They all froze in time, letting me relax my muscles and sigh. Hermione and the teachers approached scarcely when I dragged Draco's immobile body towards me hatefully. I addressed everyone by pushing Draco away, making his back slam onto the ground.

"Your lucky,"

I pointed to Draco as I spoke.

"That I had enough restraint as to not perform an Unforgivable Curse. I was this close,"

I made a small distance between my fingers, barely larger than a fly.

"To doing the Cruciatus Curse."

I heard Hermione and the teachers gasp, but ignored it as I turned away from the motionless bodies in disgust. I held my head as it began to throb and leaned on the wall for support. Hermione came forward to assist me, but I held up a calm hand.

"I'm f-fine. I just need to... ah..."

My vision became blurred and blackened completely before my knees collapsed.

I saw an image, in the center of my eyes, of a damp hallway or something of the sort. At the end, was a haunting face of someone that resembled my father slightly. It's mouth opened slowly to reveal only darkness. Then the vision sped up and I came to be right in front of the statues mouth. Silence was all I heard before the frightened scream of a girl broke out through the darkness. Before I could turn, two gold eyes glared at me in the shadows. My body gave a jerk of pain... before my eyes opened.


End file.
